


to keep you from.

by soften



Series: consort verse [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet AU, focused baekxing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soften/pseuds/soften
Summary: yixing had heard rumors about baekhyun’s thighs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't beta'd, mostly because it's on my [fic tumblr](http://toosweetto.tumblr.com/) where i'm a kink monster. enjoy!

yixing had heard rumors about baekhyun’s thighs.

as much as yixing knew, deep down, that baekhyun was here to fulfill a political obligation, their relationship began to splinter into deeper territory. junmyeon’s appearances were wide and few between, mainly because of how uneasy it was to travel continuously between periling lands.

yixing knew he wasn’t the warmest man, but he could feel his own shoulders relax a centimeter when baekhyun was outside, enjoying the air and embroidering in the gardens to help add to the collection of pillows in the parlor rooms. yixing rarely went into the parlor rooms himself, but baekhyun enjoyed entertaining maidens and pets alike.

it had been a slip, a mistake, if anything.

baekhyun’s rooms were usually kept to himself and himself alone. yixing knew boundaries, respected that baekhyun was connected to someone who wasn’t him, despite the current situation. as much as yixing was a respectable man, any respected man fell weak to the knees for someone who could hold the world in their hand.

it had been discussed, over papers and through meals, with baekhyun sitting at the table like an equal. his gaze drawn from junmyeon to the plate of food in front of him, a small portion that he would later push away and claim his stomach hurt.

junmyeon and yixing traded coded words, to which baekhyun would answer. he was clever, yixing realized, feeling the rug being pulled under his feet when he met baekhyun’s gaze and didn’t see a consort, but a prince in his own right. the byun family, as nurturing as they were in raising baekhyun for a more feminine duty, knew to shape both of their sons to able to conquer their claims.

baekhyun’s thighs could make the world fall to its knees, that’s what yixing had heard.

years of being in the court made maidens and men alike gossip. to continue to be the consort to junmyeon, people suggested, there had to be something more about baekhyun than his beauty or his finely tuned grace and bright laughter.

it was through one of minseok’s maidens that yixing heard the tale of baekhyun’s thighs. the maidens helped baekhyun bathe during a stay. it was written that yixing couldn’t leave baekhyun in his manor, that a political gift was to be brought to and fro and paraded as such. baekhyun didn’t mind. instead, he reveled in the experiences of meeting new people and seeing new lands.

“his thighs are as white as sugar,” the maiden giggled when jongdae asked what took them so long.

minseok said, with a playful quirk of his brow, “no wonder junmyeon-nim was occupied between them during the first year of their marriage.”

yixing’s curiosity grew. he knew the shape of baekhyun’s cock, the hidden rose of his nipples from the unforgiving lightness of baekhyun’s leisure robes. he knew of the anklet given by jongin, the bracelet given by sehun, the betrothal hair pin that baekhyun wore everyday.

he knew everything there was, but his hands wanted to feel the softness of baekhyun’s thighs.

it consumed him, surprisingly. yixing was a man who could control his tastes, who knew better than to given into a temptation that could cause his winning hand to become a losing hand. he knew better, but it didn’t stop him from walking into baekhyun’s chambers one night.

“yixing,” baekhyun said, eyes wide with surprise. he regained his composure, hiding his body behind the silk robe he was about to put on. “my lord, is something wrong?”

usually, yixing brought word to the maidens that served baekhyun exclusively that yixing would spend time with baekhyun before retiring to his own chambers. there was rarely any activity that would call for the decorative ceramic oils, but tonight he felt an ache rush through his chest seeing them sat there.

a man of little words, yixing took to stepping closer to baekhyun. baekhyun, who knew better, took a step back, the robe opening as he sat down on the bed.

“forgive me,” yixing whispered, falling to his knees as gracefully as he could. “may i?”

baekhyun’s eyes were darker. his hair was down, a haphazard curtain over his chest. yixing caught eye of the twinkling tear drop emerald as baekhyun’s nod sent it trilling in the air.

“they were right,” yixing breathed as baekhyun opened his legs, robe opening to fully reveal his body. his cock was pretty, like the rest of him, tanned with a pinking tip. his thighs, not quite white as sugar, were plump. they were plump enough that yixing couldn’t help himself, hands finding themselves smoothing against the inside of his thighs. they were nearly hairless, fine hair that tickled underneath yixing’s calloused fingertips.

baekhyun gasped, quiet. the collar around his neck glinted in the light, the heavy emblem of yixing’s weighing the thick leather down.

it was against every part of who yixing was, succumbing to a carnal passion that even the best of kings have tripped over. yixing was no king, but his land marveled at him as if he were one. would they do the same if they saw him on his knees in front of baekhyun? pressing his fingers into the soft flesh of his thighs.

“please,” baekhyun begged. his cock was thickening, a blush across his cheeks that would never be captured in a picture. “my lord.”

it took only that for yixing to place a kiss on the inside of baekhyun’s thigh, marveling at how supple the skin was, tasting of fragrant perfumes and the earth from which the herbal soaps came from. his breath shook as his tongue peeked out, teeth scraping gently.

baekhyun laid out on the bed. the only indication that was given was the trill of the jewelry from the three back home, the ones who loved and adored him.

yixing simply craved him.

his father and his father’s advisors always told yixing that superficial pleasures could cause the collapse of a budding nation, of a dynasty so long that families began and ended while kings still reigned. many men fell to their knees for gold, for liquor, for the masses to only call their name in reverence as if they were hand picked by god themselves.

but, yixing had no need for gold. gold resulted in the scars on his back, in the scar that trailed down his cheek, the slim line that curved jagged near the curve of his jaw. he had no need for liquor, or for power.

baekhyun’s hand rested gently on yixing’s shoulder, a direct disobedience of laws that made sure a consort knew their place was at the side, but not at the head. yixing didn’t say anything, instead letting his tongue taste and taste until the fragrances dimmed and all he had to himself was the taste of skin.

“my lord,” baekhyun gasped, leg raising to shield himself away. he was completely bare, nothing to hold his intimacy from yixing, who was still fully clothed and hard. “please, if junmyeon knew–”

“he knows,” yixing whispered against baekhyun’s thigh, pressing kisses to deliberate spots. he ignored baekhyun’s cock, the tip an inviting pink that only blossoming sakura trees held in the heart of spring. “how could he think i wouldn’t have a taste of his prized possession?”

it didn’t take long for mottled red splotches to show up against baekhyun’s thighs, tinted darker due to the bronze of his skin. he was darker than sehun, from the south north, but lighter than jongin, from the south. his eyes were glassy, tears leaking when yixing’s hand found baekhyun’s erection and pulled once, twice, thrice before his back arched and he came.

yixing knew, then, how easily it could be to let the kingdom fall at the simple pleasure of baekhyun’s gasp.


End file.
